emotezfandomcom-20200213-history
Sample Episode
The sun sits farther in the west, a common message to kids that the streetlights are about to go on, as the moon creeps in the distance as if waiting for the sun to leave as on schedule. At the playground, however, many of the older kids remain, running around and playing as the average would. One orange-haired kid walks seemingly all the way from his house to the dark. His apparel appears to be a white shirt with orange stripes at the ends of his short sleeves, the area that surrounds his neck and the area down at his waist. He wears jeans that come in a color of dull orange but not brown. He walks up next to another kid with a red cap on backwards, a black jacket with a red stripe running through it and dull red jeans riding back and forth on what appears to be a giant ladybug, as he moves back and forth in a half-circle motion on the curved metal foundation beneath him, as he pushes himself manually. He gets off the ride to high-five the other kid as a greeting, as their hands slide back and "roll" into each others arms, and they let go. Orange Kid: Sup man! Red Kid: Dude, you will not believe it... Orange Kid: Hah, what? Red Kid: So other than the dumb Illuminati confirmed pictures, I was reading up on the internet that bananas share 50% of their DNA with us- Orange Kid: Oh yah, I saw that too. I was like what the heck? Red Kid: We're half banana doe... Orange Kid, looking up: ... Red Kid: Yah, I've been looking at it all day. There's been a green star in the sky all day... Orange Kid: During the day time...? Red Kid: Bruh, a bunch of kids are telling me all day that it's onlt visible from around here, no one else sees it... Orange Kid: Must've been a cloudy day here, I was inside playing Mario. Red Kid: What the hell...? Orange Kid: What, Playstation is life, we've went though this a million times... Red Kid: No, stupid, look up there! Orange Kid: Holy ****! Red Kid: I'm telling your parents, bro... Orange Kid: Hah, man shutup you curse all the time...! But seriously, what the heck is that? The green light appears to grow brighter, and the sun comes closer to setting. All the kids on the park look in astonishment, as well as a man that pulls up on the road and takes out his phone to record. A lightning like flash bleeds from the glowing light, towards, and into the man's phone, causing it to drop as the man drops his phone in fear. He picks it up although it continues to spark, he throws it into the trunk of his car, closed the lid down, opens and closes himself into the car and drives off as fast as possible. The orange haired id and the red capped kid continue to stare at it, along with all the other kids. As the glow from the unidentified floating object begins to fade out, the object appears to be an entire spaceship. The spaceship appears to be a rusty metal gray in color, and in the shape of the end of a trident, as it appears to have a center that arches back but curves around in a similar way on both sides. It appears to fly down, and lands on the park grounds. Two humans walk out of it, a man and a woman, both wearing a uniform that covers up their entire bodies but their lower arms, and their heads. Orange Kid: Hey, they're humans! Red Kid: Dare you to walk over there and say hi. Orange Kid: Don't be a loser, follow me! All the kids stare at these two as the orange kid and the red kid run up to the people. Other people from their houses begin to notice this enormous spaceship, and they continue to stand in front of their houses in fear, even calling up more family members. The orange kid faces the people. Orange Kid: Hey! Spaceship Man: We have an important message to give to you, young ones. Harpoon is upon us. (Translate) Orange Kid: What? Spaceship Woman: Give us a minute let us add the Universal Translator to you. (Translate) Spaceship Man: Well do it, they can't understand us... (Translate) Orange Kid: They must speak some other language. Red Kid: I know, right? All I understand wa- Before the Red Kid finishes his sentence, the Man in the ship takes out a device that the kids indentify as phones, though when he we presses the button, things get confusing. By then the kids have already disappeared, and the entire park but those two kids and the "humans". Spaceship Man: This will allow us to talk to you... (Translate) Orange Kid: Cool, I thought this was only in the movies! Spaceship Man: Movies? (Translate) Orange Kid: Wait, you guys aren't from here are you? Red Kid: What? How do you know what they're saying now? Spaceship Man: Tell your friend to step closer, I can't understand him. (Translate) Orange Kid: Dude, step in closer. You're outside of the translating field. Red Kid, stepping in: These guys are creeping me out, dude... Spaceship Man: We understand, man. Red Kid: You speak English now? Spaceship Woman: What's English? Orange Kid: They put us in this translating field or something, I think it doesn't translate all words, I think... Spaceship Woman: We also put you in a cloaking field that puts us in a cross-dimensional field that, it's confusing to talk about... Spaceship Man: No one or nothing else can touch us, or see us. We figured the sattelites would catch us. Red Kid: Are you guys like, the smarter versions of humans or something. Space Woman: That's just a common misunderstanding. We are better suited because our planet is, our resources in relativity are more stocked and his many more uses than the ones here. Though it's cool that you find coal useful here too. Orange Kid: Did you come here to tour? Spaceship Man: Well...no. It's just.... Spaceship Woman: We came to bring news. You two aren't real humans... you're vicon like we are. Red Kid: Can't wait to wake up from this... Orange Kid: What are vicon? Spaceship Man: Our species. Red Kid: But you look like a regular human... Spaceship Woman: So do many other species in this galaxy, kid. Those humans think of us vicon and other like us as complete beasts, but we're not too different from them. Spaceship Man: You guys, however are hybrids. Orange Kid: Um, my friend here isn't as much into sci-fi as I am, please explain this to him. Red Kid: ... Spaceship Man: Hybrids are beings that are geneticly written as two or more different species. You and many other babies on this planet are vicons like us, were born human, but at birth each of you kids were also genetically written with new DNA, from what was left of the Omnitrix. Red Kid: Gee, I thought it was GEE... Orange Kid: (puts one finger up) One, bad joke. (puts another finger up) Two, I'm pretty sure this thingy doesn't translate acronyms. Spaceship Woman: We enforce a kind of police force on every planet this way, and we have a space station standing in space, invisible to anything the humans can use to detect us. Just tell us your names, we can inform you about yourselves, and since it appears to be the sundown of your planet, we will come to pick you up when you leave your school. Red Kid: I'll just tell my dad I have to stay after school.